clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails6000 the Fighters
Tails6000 The Fighters is an arcade game for Sega Antarctica. It's inspiration was Tails6000 and Krono. Story This game is about Tails6000 and Wings wanting to destroy the Berrah but they need all the gems so they went to see Fists if he will give them his gem. He refused, then everyone known he had a gem so then there was a fighting tournament to see who will destroy the Berrah. Characters *Tails6000 *Wings *Sabertooth the Gunner (likes using a snowball popgun) *Seed the Detonator (not a bomb itself, he likes using explosive ditto weapons) *Woof P. Bear *Metalmanager *Kaylee *Fists Unlockables *Metal Explorer *Metal Tails6000 *Aye-Que *Kwiksilver *Willy the Penguin *Speeddasher *YeahHamtaro selection theme music Locations *South Island music defender=Fists *Flying carpet music defender=Kaylee *aurora Icefield music defender=Woof P. Bear *Mushroom Hill music defender=Metalmanager *Canyon cruise music defender=Wings *Casino Night music defender=Sabertooth the Gunner *dynamite plant music defender=Seed the Detonator *Giant Wing music defender=Tails6000 *Berrah's eye music defender=Metal Explorer *bonus fight music defender=Aye-Que *alternate music music whenever Tails and Fists fight *Super Tails music music At last battle in second round if never lost a single round Trivia * This is a parody of sonic the fighters * Everyone who helped develop or is in the game got a free arcade cabinet to play the game and they gave them several hundred coins * Tails is amused by this game because of the action of his platform games and fighting type like mechanics like Phoenix Penguin Phighters And the fact that he has his special techniques. *Aye-Que is pleased as well that he is unlockable through beating the game at least once *Everyone at an arcade really wants to play this game badly because since super sapie bros. brawl got them excited for this they are itching to play the game *Whenever the player is at the stage with the character their playing as, Aye-Que in a machine clones the person with a black and white pallete swap, will replace the enemy thus fighting them, also it is possible in multiplayer to do that, just whoever wishes to be the pallete swap outs it over the same character and one leave it there, though next round they become their normal colored selves. *Most characters have different moves. Like Tails and Metalmanagr for example Tails has his natural speed and power abilities combined with A three step kick (meaning moving while kicking) While Metal has his ninja skills and whacks people with his Pwncil (disadvantage for Metal because every player but herbert has a weapon grab move) *Metal Tails6000 And Metal Explorer are very Identical to each other except that Metal Tails6000 has the same moves of most fighters while metal explorer has of wings (airplane drop) And some of Tails6000's moves (Gem Dash) *Aye-Que has a secret second mech which could be used by entering the code P13 T4NK then whenever you fight as Aye-Que he can choose from 2 machines or be his own fighter without them *There was a secret joke character from Phoenix Penguin Phighters the name was Lex he was gonna be in the game for Kaylee but they refused he can be gotten by entering the code L3X D4Y then she is on the fighters select *Everyone but Woof has same movement and regular kicks while Woof is crouched down like and has to hold his hands down and thrust his feet forward * This is YeahHamtaro's first time being playable in a game and being a main character. his other appearances were just cameos. See also * Sega Antarctica Category:Items Category:Games